


you're ripped at every edge, but you're a master piece

by Pupper



Series: Controlled and Used [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Asexual Character, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Body Horror, Body Modification, Child Death, Cock Rings, Depression, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Verbal Abuse, nervous breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupper/pseuds/Pupper
Summary: Alexander Hamilton shook his hand, did he not? Blinded by his "love" for Thomas, he will do anything to please him and make him happy, right? What if he breaks the number one rule, what happens then?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: **If you don't like the story, you are uninterested with the tags, don't read the story. I'm not going to stop this story due to petty complaints about someone being too sensitive and not being able to read tags. This will not become like a situation with a certain FICTIONAL story. ALSO, I do not condone any unlawful actions in this F A N F I C T I O N. I do not condone rape or anything of the sort, I am purely against it. This is fiction. Not real life. Thank you for those who are reading this.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lexi for being a good beta !! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there

A one Alexander Hamilton has been many things to many different people in his short lived, twenty three years of life. They all consisted of being a loud mouthed bother, disappointment to everyone around him, a brainless bastard, a whore's son. 

But to a certain Thomas Jefferson? Oh, he wasn't any of those things to the tall, handsome, Virginian man. Alexander was his little sex slave, or in simpler terms, his fuck toy and servant. Well, maid if you'd prefer, due to the traditional maid dress he was made to wear all the time. 

He was Thomas's little whore and his whore only, as much as he hated to admit it out loud.

Thomas made him say it out loud all the time. 

His body was all Jefferson's, he owed everything he had to the man. He'd give the man anything to make up for the pain and stress he has caused his love ever since he was taken in. 

He's been so generous to him the all the three years he's stayed with the man. He had even been more kind than usual lately, so he had to do this for him. Had to be a good boy. 

He was forever in the man's debt since he did in fact take him in when he didn't have a place to stay. Jefferson had taken him in when he needed help the most, so he owed everything to him. 

He had to do this. He was obligated to.

"This" meant pressing his face into the mattress, hands reaching all the way back to spread his cheeks, exposing his hole to the whole entire world. 

The short, black, white laced mini skirt had been pushed up his lower back, lingerie panties torn off of him and tossed onto the ground, ripped in two immediately when Jefferson got home and barged in. He had slammed the door open, then shut it so, so quietly, looking frustrated as hell, and he commanded for the smaller of the two to drop down on his knees for the much more dominant man. 

He was taken up to the bedroom with a squeak, after his mouth had been thoroughly used, throat feeling a tad sore. He’d been slung over the man's broad shoulder while they made the trip up the stairs, and thrown on the bed harshly after Thomas had kicked the door open. 

So here he was now, after all of that had happened, a blubbering mess, face pressed against the soft sheets underneath him.

As Alexander ran through the past ten minutes, it finally occurred to him that Thomas was still heavily clothed while the only thing he wore was his skirt and white thigh highs. 

A full shudder went through his spine as he realized that Thomas was lavishing him in attention, and he didn't quite like that. It was better when he gave Thomas everything, because he didn't deserve the gentle caresses. 

His back arched up needily, perking his hips up into he air, nails digging into the soft flesh of his own ass.

Jefferson had pushed a vibrating cock ring onto his erection, making the smaller of the two sob and whine, wanting so badly to just rut forward into the mattress, get a little relief on his straining, leaking cock. 

But he fought against the urge, his submissive side wanting to obey Thomas, to be a good boy for him. Wanting to stay still, to wait for his master to pound into his hole, to stretch him so deliciously with his cock. 

Thomas was kneeling behind him, feeling up his soft, pale thighs with his strong hands, listening to the way Hamilton's breath hitched at his touch. 

He knows the man behind him isn't usually this delicate with his body, or his feelings in general. God, he knows what those hands can make him do, what they can make him say. Discovering the pretty little noises he didn't know he could emit from his throat. He pressed his face deeper against the sheets, a darker flush creeping up his neck steadily.

Jefferson squeezed a moment later just to hear a soft, muffled whine fall from the other's red, spit slicked lips. The tinier man shivered as the taller of the two leaned over his lean, curvy body. He tensed up as he felt Thomas's broad chest, his toned abdomen, press into his hairless, feminine back, then slowly relaxed, his eyes falling shut, breathing just a tad bit labored.

The brunette gasped quietly, the sharp intake of air audible to the man behind him, as said man dug the pads of his fingers into the squishy curve of his round ass. "Good boy, Alexander, so obedient for me today, ready to please me with your tight little whore ass, huh?" The man above him purred into his ear softly, yet so roughly. 

He remembered the first time they had sex, how rough it was, how utterly brutal Thomas had been, damaging his body. God, the bruises he had left everywhere, as if claiming Hamilton. He, of course, didn't want it at all, but his lover did! It only made sense to let the other fuck into him so roughly. He owed him everything, as he mentioned before. 

He was so eager to please his master, he'd do anything to make Jefferson happy.

A soft moan fell from his throat before he nodded pathetically, pushing back into Jefferson's hands. "Yes, master." Alexander whimpered.

He yelped sharply when an abrupt smack landed on his right ass cheek, then lifted his hips up once more. 

"Beg for me. Beg for my thick cock." He heard the man, and he looked back at him with half lidded eyes. 

"Make me beg." 

He immediately knew he picked the wrong words when Jefferson stopped touching him altogether, a dark look crossing his face, the only sound being the quiet whirring of the vibrating ring around his cock.

His eyes went wide when he heard a dark chuckle come from the other. 

"Oh, I'll make you beg, alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you soon ;)


	2. not an update

im not ever going to be finishing this. im no longer into Hamilton like i used to be and the appeal is gone. i really did have high hopes for this story, but it's just an edgy story that was made by an edgy teen. im sorry.

\- Pupper

**Author's Note:**

> guess who finally posted ;)))


End file.
